


Big Bad Woof

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom!Link, Dirty Talk, Halloween Costumes, Link in a skirt and corset, M/M, Top!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: The boys get home from a Halloween party, and Rhett can't wait to get Link out of the slutty little number he decided to wear.





	Big Bad Woof

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like men.
> 
> I like the way Rhett says 'wolf'. So that's why it's like that.

They stumbled into their home in a mess of limbs, having been unable to stay off of each other as they made their way back home from the party, much to the chagrin of their Uber driver. Their tongues still tasted like jungle juice; A little juvenile for an adult get-together, but Halloween was already a time to let your hair down and get loose, so they shamelessly indulged. Not like this was a professional gathering, anyway. One look at some of the scantily-clad partygoers would clear that idea right up.

Rhett knew he was a goner earlier, the moment Link sauntered out of the bedroom in the most bastardized, slutty version of Red Riding Hood he’d ever seen; A perfect match to Rhett’s rugged, grizzly Wolfman getup, complete with ripped flannel and jeans and a scraggly set of brown ears and a tail from the discount store. Link’s heels clacked on the wooden floor, the extra height making his already slim and tall frame look unbelievably svelte and almost pornographic in it’s perfection. Rhett’s eyes traveled up and down, in awe of the sight in front of him. The party wasn’t meant to last all night, but he was already making up excuses in his head to head out early before they even arrived.

Rhett ran a hand up Link’s bare thigh, just above the sinful white lace thigh-high stockings and up under the scorching red shiny pleather skirt that was one soft breeze away from downright indecent. He found Link’s ass and gave it a squeeze, his fingers just finding the edge of cheeky lace panties that were strained tight with Link’s already rock hard arousal. Rhett traced his lips down Link’s jaw and to his neck, burying his bearded mouth into the soft skin, inhaling deeply before nibbling little pinkened divots into the skin.

“Big Bad Woof’s gonna eat you all up, baby.” Rhett drawled, his voice muffled by the inability to part his lips from Link and his face being half-buried under the shiny red hood that draped over Link’s head.

“Oh no,” Link teased, his voice breathy and seductively lilted like it was coming from an x-rated hotline. “How will I ever get this basket to my poor grandmother--Ooh!” Link’s hands and legs wrapped around Rhett’s back as he was hoisted into the air, the onslaught on his neck letting up only for a moment as he thumped his head back onto the wall behind him.

“My, what strong arms you have,” Link moaned out, grinning as Rhett nuzzled his nose into the dip of Link’s white corset.

“All the better to hold you with, my dear.” Rhett growled, pressing Link a little harder between himself and the wall, his hands groping at the soft flesh under the skirt where he held Link up. He felt Link cant his hips, pressing their arousals together, both straining against their confines.

“Oh my, and what a big cock you have.” Link purred, trying his best to create friction in the position he was in. Rhett’s head lifted, pressing their foreheads together as a low moan rumbled from his chest.

“All the better to wreck that perfect, tight, beautiful little ass of yours, my dear.”

Link couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his lips as Rhett rutted against him, his hands roughly spreading Link’s cheeks as he pulled their hips ever closer.

“Is that a promise, wolfman?” Link whispered, tilting his head to place a single kiss on Rhett’s lips. 

“Jus’ you wait and see.”

Rhett grunted as he hoisted off of the wall, walking them towards their bedroom. Link wrapped his limbs tight around his giant of a husband, taking his turn to nestle his face into the crook of Rhett’s neck as Rhett brought a hand up to pull the hood off from around Link’s neck, carelessly discarding it somewhere on the floor behind them. Link let out a soft ‘oof’ as he was dropped onto the bed on his back. He didn’t even stop bouncing before Rhett dove down after him, burying his face under Link’s skirt, mouthing at the impossibly thin fabric barely holding his aching cock in place. Rhett’s warm breath and coolness of his saliva seeping through sent a shiver through Link’s body as his hand moved down, his long fingers carding through the copious waves on the back of Rhett’s head.

Link moaned softly as Rhett emerged from under the skirt, but gasped when Rhett dug his fingers into the bindings of the cheap costume corset and ripped it clean off of him in one motion. Link’s eyes screwed shut when Rhett wasted no time in closing his warm, wet mouth over his nipple and his hand scratching red lines down Link’s ribs. Link keened, squirming below Rhett, his hips grinding into the air in search of stimulation, a soft ‘fuck’ escaping his lips.

Rhett’s hands traveled lower and slid into the waistband of the thin pleather skirt, grunting in effort as the fabric gave way, tearing open to reveal the tiny, sheer panties clinging desperately onto Link’s hip bones. Link moaned and shivered, the feeling of being exposed and used like this sending his mind into a frenzy.

Rhett sat up, his eyes hungrily scanning Link’s body, dressed in only the dampened white panties and white lace stockings. Rhett growled as he palmed the front of his jeans, pressing into the obvious bulge. Link brought his feet up onto the bed, letting his knees fall open and arms lay lazily above his head, his darkened eyes boring into Rhett’s.

Rhett hurriedly removed his belt and unzipped his fly, unable to take his eyes off of his husband splayed out on the bed before him as he pulled his jeans and boxers off.

“The rest stays on,” Rhett growled, now discarding his shirt to the floor. “Gonna make you cum in those panties, make a mess in ‘em.”

Rhett shifted over to their bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle flipping the cap open as he walked back to the spot he left. He drizzled a copious amount into his palm and made a show of slowly slicking up every inch as he haphazardly tossed the bottle to the floor.

Link moaned and squirmed his hips while watching Rhett; his legs slightly spread, one hand on his hip and his other stroking languidly along his impressive length, eyes still primal and hungry.

“Looks like you made the wrong turn in the woods, baby.” Rhett said, his voice low and gravelly. Link whimpered, his mind already too wrecked with need to keep feeding into the silly roleplay. He craned his neck up as he felt the bed dip between his legs from Rhett placing a knee there. Rhett gripped Link’s right leg behind the knee and lifted it up and onto his shoulder, spreading his legs wide and leaving him completely open and exposed. Rhett hooked his fingers into the crotch of the panties, roughly shifting them off to the side as he crunched Link further in on himself, lining his slick cock up to Link’s entrance. Rhett moved his hand to Link’s hip and gripped down hard, giving Link little time to mentally prepare before sliding his cock in to the hilt, drawing a high whine out of him.

Rhett leaned forward, folding Link nearly in half with his leg pinned to his own chest, his other hanging loosely in the air beside Rhett’s hip. Rhett dug his face into Link’s neck once again, licking a wet stripe up to his jawline as he let Link’s muscles acclimate to the large intrusion for a moment, reveling in the soft whimpers Link let out. 

Rhett brought his face back out to press his nose to Link’s, breaking character for a moment. “You ready?” Link nodded fast, his eyes pleading.

With a primal growl, Rhett pulled out and thrust back in hard, immediately ramping up into a frenzied pace, his fingernails digging into flesh wherever they could find it. Link dissolved into a chorus of yelps and whimpers, each brutal thrust driving a new and wonderful sound out of him as his hands scrambled, searching for anything to grip onto, settling on Rhett’s biceps.

Rhett rocked into Link with everything he had, their bodies meeting with a wet smack on each thrust, a litany of animalistic grunts and growls pouring out of him.

“So good, so fuckin’ good, take my cock baby.” Rhett moaned, no longer in control of the words spilling out of his mouth. Link moaned louder in response, his mouth hanging open as he was rocked back onto the bed. The friction of the sheer panties rubbing against his cock as Rhett moved was just barely enough to push him even faster towards his orgasm, which was dangerously close despite barely even beginning.

“Please, please, please,” was all Link could muster, chanting it under his breath between moans as Rhett kept with the punishing pace.

“Gonna cum?” Rhett breathed out, snapping his hips somehow even harder, forcing Link’s moans to rise sharply in pitch. “Gonna cum on my cock and mess those pretty little panties for me?”

Link cried out, barely hanging on, his cock pulsing and aching for release as Rhett drilled into the perfect spot that set his nerves on fire every time.

“Do it,” Rhett growled, bringing his hand up to Link’s throat. Not pressing, not squeezing, just resting, his thumb tilting Link’s chin up to look him in the eyes. Rhett drank in Link’s face; his eyes wide, his jaw slack, his face twisting in overwhelming pleasure as he came, his release spilling and soaking into the sheer fabric, dripping out of the waistband as Rhett continued to fuck into Link.

Rhett immediately faltered, his own climax sneaking up on him from the sheer sight and feeling of Link’s.

“Oh gosh, Link!” was all Rhett managed before slamming into Link, holding him tight as he spilled into him, his hips shifting and rutting to milk every bit of pleasure out of himself as he rode it out. Rhett rested his forehead on Link’s, sharing breaths as they panted and hummed sounds of exhaustion and pleasure, their bodies begging to go slack.

Rhett slowly pulled out, the slick sound of cum and lube against skin as he withdrew was covered by their exhausted moans at the last, almost painfully strong burst of stimulation. Rhett gently took Link’s leg off of his shoulder and laid his leg down, letting him slowly unfold as a long sigh melted out of him. Rhett immediately laid down next to him on his back, a sheen of sweat (and in Link’s case, his own cum) covering them. Rhett sighed, the breathy exhale ending in a rumbly moan deep in his chest. He looked up when he felt a lazy hand slap him softly on the chest.

“Wanna get these offa me,” Link said, his voice wrecked and scratchy. “Feels cold an’ gross now.”

“We can hop in the shower?” Rhett said with a mischievous lilt, turning his head to see Link already shooting him an incredulous look out of the corner of his eye, a look that screams “already?!” Link groaned, settling his head back to look at the ceiling.

“Fiiiine. Gimme a few minutes to recharge at least, you animal.”


End file.
